User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Sacred Armor Nevsky
Sacred Armor Nevsky Skill 'Eternal Hymn (Nullifies all status ailments and critical hits from enemies & adds very small chance of reducing damage taken to 1) 'Burst 'Sacred Bastion (Boosts Def for all allies for 3 turns & slightly reduces damage taken for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: None) 'Brave Burst Imperial Decree Formation (15 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies & fairly reduces damage taken for 1 turn; Cost: 27 BC, DC: 22 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Unit Spotlight 5 of 6 for my Birthday Special! Hello, everyone! Today’s Unit Spotlight is going to be on Magress! ………………. Okay, it’s Nevsky. I get it. Don’t hate on me pls. Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Nice! Nevsky provides status immunity for the squad. These kinds of effects are essential to have in squads. Status ailments are everywhere throughout the game and blocking them indefinitely will make your performance in the missions a lot smoother. Nevsky also nullifies critical hits. There's not much to this, except for massive unfixed damage. Unfixed attacks are attacks that can land critical hits and can be deadly when performed as such. A good example is Gravion in Trial EX 002 where he will do a massive unfixed AoE attack after remaining idle for one turn. From that point, it's only a matter of RNG in terms of whether or not units will die from a critical hit. Nevsky can also reduce damage to 1, but only with a 5% chance of proccing. This is very unreliable to use as the chance of proccing is so small. However, if this effect happens to kick in, consider yourself lucky as this is one of the most useful effects to have. It's not essential to have, but it can be a huge life-saver. Brave Burst Score: 6/10 Remember Bargus? You might see some similarities here. Nevsky boosts Def by 80% This is great as the damage you receive will be significantly reduced. Another amazing aspect of this BB is that it mitigates 25% of the damage taken for 3 turns. However, there are a number of drawbacks with this BB. This BB does not attack, which causes your squad to lose out on one whole unit on BC generation. Additionally, Nevsky's mitigation buff does not stack with other mitigation buffs provided by BB and SBB. This can be detrimental if you accidentally activate Nevsky's BB after activating a 50% damage mitigator's BB. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Hmm... not bad. This SBB utilizes a 420% damage modifier. This modifier is one of the highest among all of the mitigators. Although this is one of the highest among the mitigators, the damage output is still low as Nevsky's Atk and SBB damage modifier are low. Nevsky also reduces damage taken by 40%. Having a damage mitigator is essential when setting up squads, especially with newer content coming out. However, this mitigation isn't meta. The most common mitigation is 50%, which is used by Deus, Darvanshel, Narza, Shera, Aaron, Edea, and Elimo. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 5/10 Not much going on here. Nevsky has a 16 BC Drop Check on his normal attack, which is rather pitiful to use in Arena. Even worse, Nevsky doesn't even attack with his BB. You have to activate Nevsky's SBB to attack all enemies. Filling Nevsky's SBB gauge isn't a simple task either as it takes a total of 38 BC to fill (48 BC if Empty BB Gauge Start rule is enforced). Nevsky is also quite useless as a Leader. Status ailments aren't common in Arena if Status Ailments Active rule isn't enforced and the 1 damage reduction is highly unreliable to utilize. Even with the Status Ailments Active rule, there are way better Leader Skills to use than this, like Griel's Leader Skill. Stats Score: 6/10 Nevsky has pretty nice HP. However, his Atk and Def are lacking. His Atk doesn't even reach average and his Def is just shy of a few points below average. Rec is slightly above average, allowing him to recover a decent amount of HP. In terms of typing, my type preference for Nevsky is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10 Having a damage mitigator in a squad is of utmost importance. Unfortunately, Nevsky's mitigation isn't the best in the game and it doesn't keep up with the newer content coming out. However, Nevsky can't be blamed for, largely because he is a free unit obtainable via Vortex. If you are lacking a damage mitigator, which is a huge possibility as all damage mitigators that reduce damage by 50% come from Rare Summon (with the exception of Tesla), definitely use Nevsky as a placeholder. Until you get a damage mitigator from Rare Summon, Nevsky will prove to be useful for a long time. Conclusion Total Score: 6.6/10 What do you think of Magress? Has he seen the light and became Nevsky? Would you like to see Leaders of Elgaia: Grand Gaia Chronicles? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Nevsky! Does he look like Magress? Have you encountered Nevsky and Magress in Frontier Hunter before? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out the list of blogs I have on my birthday! Linathan's Birthday Special 2015 Check out the other Elgaians: *Scorching Sword Reed *Mystical Talon Rhein *Supreme Lawmaker Aneil *Lightning Speed Lucana *Twin Dragons Eru Category:Blog posts